


Di dalam Cermin

by Neoratu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya terperangkap di dalam cermin, dan semua ini adalah kesalahan Akashi Seijuurou. [AkaKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di dalam Cermin

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke_ adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Terima kasih kepada **a1y-puff** untuk beta kilatnya. Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk memenuhi _request_ dari **Shera Yuki**. Maaf lama, saya kasih bonus dari 100 kata jadi 1.300 kata, ya. Hehehe.
> 
>  _By the way_ , saya juga mau mengundang para penulis dan _fanartist_ di fandom _Kuroko no Basuke_ untuk ikut _event_ **Miragen+ Big Bang 2016**.
> 
> Suka menulis fanfiksi yang panjang? Atau ingin mencoba menulis fanfiksi yang panjang untuk pertama kali dengan bimbingan dan support? Ingin menambah ilmu menulis? Ingin memperoleh _fanart_ untuk karya tulismu? Atau mungkin ingin memberi _fanart_ untuk fanfiksi yang ada? Kini hadir Miragen+ Big Bang 2016 yang bisa mewujudkan itu semua! _Event_ ini mengundang mentor-mentor menulis yang telah berprestasi, serta bintang tamu penulis-penulis novel dan skenario profesional. Jika kamu tertarik, silakan kunjungi **[_website_ ini](http://miragenplus.nherizu.com/)** untuk info lebih lanjut. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Now, happy reading! :)_

**Di dalam Cermin**

Tetsuya terperangkap di dalam cermin. Dan Seijuurou tahu, lebih dari siapa pun, bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya.

Seharusnya, hari itu adalah perayaan. Teman-teman dari Teiko, Rakuzan, dan Seirin yang masih memandang Akashi dengan segan meski sudah sering bertemu, telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Itu adalah waktu bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya untuk menikmati waktu istimewa. Mencoba memercayai kenyataan bahwa akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang selama enam tahun sejak lulus SMA, mereka bisa tinggal bersama. Tidak dengan persetujuan penuh dari keluarga Seijuurou, tapi setidaknya, cukup bagi Seijuurou untuk bernapas sedikit lega.

Apartemen yang mereka tinggali tidak begitu istimewa. Dengan dua kamar, ruang keluarga dan dapur, serta balkon yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Tokyo dari lantai lima belas, apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung dua pria dewasa. Tetsuya yang memilih itu semua, dan dalam diam, Seijuurou mensyukurinya. Salahkah ia jika ia muak dengan segala kemewahan yang mengelilinginya semenjak ia mengenal dunia?

Kali ini, Seijuurou ingin menjadi _Seijuurou_ saja. Bukan seseorang yang terikat beban dari keluarga Akashi.

Namun, kesalahan Seijuurou adalah menerima hadiah dari keluarganya. Seharusnya, ia tahu. Seharusnya, ia curiga. Dan memang, ia tidak begitu saja percaya. Belasan tahun sudah ia lalui dalam skeptis—sesuatu yang tidak mungkin hilang dalam semalam. Namun, jauh dalam dirinya, Seijuurou lemah. Ia masih berharap, _masih_ percaya. Dan Tetsuyalah yang menjadi korban.

Seijuurou pernah melihat cermin tua itu di ruang penyimpanan benda antik ayahnya. Seijuurou kecil pernah bertanya, mengapa cermin itu dibungkus dengan kain putih, berbeda dengan peninggalan kuno lain yang dipajang dengan kebanggaan. Saat itu, ayahnya berkata, "Cermin itu akan mengambil jiwa salah satu pemiliknya. Jangan dekat-dekat."

Penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Seijuurou kembali ke kamar itu kala jam mendentang dua belas kali. Tangan mungilnya meraih kain putih yang membungkus cermin, dan menyibakkannya hingga permukaan cermin berbingkai perak yang penuh dengan ukiran bunga lili itu terekspos. Seijuurou menahan napas. Keindahan cermin itu, biarpun telah ternoda oleh debu, sungguh tidak terkatakan. Dan, ingatan bahwa jiwa Seijuurou akan terhisap ke dalam cermin saat kedua matanya beradu dengan milik bayangannya, membuat Seijuurou menantikan hal apa yang akan terjadi.

Ada apa di ujung sana? Akankah Seijuurou mati? Ataukah, akhirnya, Seijuurou bisa bebas?

Namun, hingga sinar matahari pagi masuk ke sela-sela jendela, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Tentu saja, mitos itu hanyalah mitos biasa.

Karena itu, saat tangannya menyentuh bungkusan cermin tua yang diantarkan oleh supir keluarga Akashi pagi itu, Seijuurou menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang membayanginya. Bukankah memang sudah tradisi di keluarga Akashi untuk memberikan salah satu peninggalan keluarga ketika sang anak keluar dari rumah? Bahwa ayahnya memilih cermin itu dari banyaknya peninggalan keluarga, bagi Seijuurou merupakan pengakuan bahwa sang ayah mulai memercayai Seijuurou. Bahwa Seijuurou sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi. Dan, dengan segala kenaifan seorang anak yang masih mengharapkan kasih sayang, Seijuurou menerimanya.

"Kita bisa menaruhnya di kamar," kata Tetsuya saat Seijuurou membawa masuk bungkusan cermin itu.

"Kamarmu atau kamarku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak tampak, tapi mata Seijuurou sudah terlatih untuk membaca setiap ekspresi Tetsuya. "Kamar kita."

Seijuurou merengkuh pundak Tetsuya, menariknya dalam ciuman singkat yang menyisakan rasa vanila dari kue buatan Atsushi sore tadi. Tetsuya menempelkan dahinya pada pundak Seijuurou, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuat Seijuurou berpikir apakah tubuhnya berkeringat atau tidak. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat Seijuurou menertawai dirinya sendiri, karena tentu saja Tetsuya sudah sering melihatnya berkeringat lebih dari ini di lapangan.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun," kata Tetsuya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk selalu bersamaku. Memilihku," kata Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menyesal, beribu-ribu kali menyesal, telah membiarkan kata-kata Tetsuya saat itu menggantung. Semestinya, ia mengatakan bahwa ialah yang sepatutnya berterima kasih. Karena tanpa Tetsuya, Seijuurou bukanlah siapa-siapa. Namun, Seijuurou yang dipenuhi gengsi hanya terdiam meski segenap hatinya ingin berteriak, ingin mengumumkan bahwa Seijuurou tidak pernah memilih Tetsuya.

Seperti udara, Tetsuya adalah keharusan. Bukan pilihan.

Kini, Seijuurou menatap bayangan Tetsuya di dalam cermin. Di kursi yang sama dengan yang Seijuurou duduki, di dekat pintu menuju balkon kamar mereka, Tetsuya termenung. Ia tidak bisa melihat Seijuurou sekeras apa pun Seijuurou berteriak. Entah sudah berapa jam semenjak kejadian tadi malam, Seiijuro tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kini matahari pagi sudah mulai menyinari kamar. Seijuurou tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup meninggalkan Tetsuya. Ia sadar, akan tiba saatnya ia harus meminta pertolongan. Atau kembali pada ayahnya yang menyebabkan ini semua. Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terlihat lesu. Beberapa kali ia hilang dari pantulan cermin, ke arah tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang tidak jadi mereka tiduri bersama. Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan di atas kedua pahanya, berusaha menahan kegetiran yang mengaduk-aduk dada. Ia harus tenang. Ia harus mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Tetsuya dari sana. Perasaan pahit itu menghantam Seijuurou lagi ketika Tetsuya kembali duduk dengan bekas air mata yang nyata di pipinya.

Telapak tangan Seijuurou perih dari goresan kuku-kuku yang mencongkel kulit. Semua ini salahnya ….

_Apa kauingin bertukar tempat?_

Seijuurou menahan napas. Suara yang telah lama hilang, kembali hadir dalam kepalanya. Suara dari dirinya yang lain.

 _Apa kau bisa membebaskan Tetsuya?_ tanya Seijuurou.

_Aku bisa membebaskanmu darinya._

Seijuurou menggigit bibir, merasakan asinnya darah.

 _Aku bisa membebaskan kita dari Ayah,_ lanjut dirinya yang lain. _Kita selalu benar. Kita adalah absolut._

_Kita sudah bukan anak kecil. Kau tahu bahwa arogansi tidak selalu bekerja._

_Setidaknya, aku tidak memiliki ketergantungan berlebih pada Tetsuya seperti dirimu._

_Perasaanku pada Tetsuya bukanlah kelemahan._

_Tentu saja itu kelemahan. Seharusnya kau, yang selalu berpikir panjang, sadar bahwa ini hanya jebakan,_ kata dirinya yang lain tanpa ampun. _Kau menyesalinya, kan?_

 _…_ _diamlah._

_Kau tahu kalau Ayah sengaja menukar cermin yang kaulihat di masa kecil dengan cermin palsu?_

_Aku—_

_Kau tahu bahwa semua ini direncanakan untuk menghentikanmu membangkang di masa depan?_

Seijuurou menutup mata. Kepalanya seakan berputar, dan telinganya mendengung.

_Kau tahu Ayah menghadiahi cermin itu dengan tujuan mengambil jiwa Tetsuya?_

Seijuurou menjambak rambutnya, geram. Yang dikatakan dirinya yang lain memang benar. Memang benar, tapi ….

Tetsuya adalah kekuatannya.

Perlahan, Seijuurou melepaskan rambutnya. "Aku tahu," katanya. Dengan napas yang lebih teratur dan mata yang terpaku pada sosok Tetsuya di seberang cermin, Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Aku tahu semua itu, dan aku tetap akan mengatasi ini sendiri."

Sebuah tawa sinis mengisi kepala Seijuurou.

_Mari kita lihat bagaimana ini akan berakhir._

Seijuurou tidak menjawab lagi.

**. .**

**. .**

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan. Tetsuya mengangkat wajah, lalu dengan harapan yang membumbung, berlari membuka pintu. Midorima hadir dengan balutan jas putih, berbeda dengan penampilan kasualnya pada malam sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana Akashi?" tanya Midorima. "Dan kau, Kuroko. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah memanggilmu lagi pagi-pagi begini, padahal semalam aku sudah memintamu untuk kembali ke sini setelah Seijuurou-kun terjatuh."

"Apa kau mengawasinya sepanjang malam?"

"Ya, dan kuharap kau bisa memeriksanya lagi, Midorima-kun," kata Tetsuya seraya memimpin jalan menuju tempat tidur.

Di tempat tidur, Seijuurou terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Raut wajahnya tenang, tubuhnya hangat terbungkus selimut, dan napasnya terdengar teratur. Ia tampak tertidur tenang. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou tiba-tiba jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tepat setelah ia menatap cermin yang menurut supir keluarga Seijuurou, hadiah untuk Tetsuya.

"Apa dia tidak berpindah posisi sama sekali?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sama sekali?"

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko. "Dan …."

Midorima menghentikan gerakannya untuk mengenakan stetoskop dan memerhatikan Kuroko. "Dan?"

"Panggil aku gila, tapi," kata Tetsuya lembut, pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin antik yang tergantung di dinding. "Ini terlihat seakan-akan …."

"Apa?"

"Seijuurou-kun tidak memiliki _jiwa_ , Midorima-kun."

Midorima tertegun, tidak berkata-kata lebih lanjut, dan Tetsuya pun terdiam.

Ya, ini memang gila. Sulit dipercaya. Mungkin Midorima akan mengusulkan agar Tetsuya mengonsumsi obat penenang. Namun Tetsuya tidak bisa menepis firasat buruk yang terus menggerogotinya. Perasaan yang terus menghantuinya sejak ia melihat Seijuurou terjatuh tadi malam.

Cermin itu seketika berkilau jauh lebih terang, ditimpa cahaya matahari dari sela-sela tirai di jendela. Nyaris menyakitkan, nyaris membuat Tetsuya menutup mata. Perasaan-perasaan aneh menyerang Tetsuya. Menusuk-nusuk dadanya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ketakutan, kehilangan, kerinduan, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, matahari meredup, dan pantulan di dalam cermin kembali normal.

Serentak, hati Tetsuya bagaikan kosong.

Namun, sampai akhir pun Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Seijuurou dari seberang cermin. Suara yang penuh keputusasaan, penuh penyesalan.

 _"_ _Tetsuya … Tetsuya …. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dalam cermin."_

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos lewat _comment_ atau _[e-mail](mailto:nherizu@gmail.com)_. :D
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya! ;)


End file.
